Steel Meridian
The Steel Meridian is one of the six main syndicates, led by a female Grineer defector identified as Cressa Tal. Comprising ex-Grineer forces born with a genetic flaw that enables them to disobey the Grineer Queens, its goal is to protect and defend what their brothers and sisters would seek to destroy. They seek to undermine the entrenched beliefs of their race and weaken the Grineer's hold in the Origin System by liberating and defending human colonies, although it is unknown whether they are doing this just because of their intense desire to defy their masters or for some form of greater good. Although they are separate from the Grineer, Steel Meridian continues to use of most of their Grineer technology and weaponry, as seen in their Vaykor weapon set and weapon augments. Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Augment Mods for Steel Meridian’s favored weapons after obtaining the title of Protector. The weapons include , , , and . The unique effect associated with the weapon mods from this syndicate is Justice. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of General, Tenno can exchange Standing for Augment Mods for Steel Meridian’s favored Warframes, that include , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Ranks Offerings Trivia *According to Cephalon Cordylon, whilst Steel Meridian's and The Perrin Sequence's ideology do not conflict, their differing methods of resolving conflict does — one by force and the other by diplomacy which is the main cause of the negative alignment of both parties, although this may also be attributed from the years of xenophobic culture adapted from the Grineer, a form of hate which cannot be alleviated with words alone. *New Loka's beliefs is what may have put them at opposition with the Steel Meridian, as they do not see Grineer to be of true humanity, a stigma dating back to the Orokin Empire. This is shown through one of Amaryn's quotes during The Silver Grove quest, stating that "the rest of the Earth is polluted by the monstrosities of Orokin's genetic tinkering", slightly hinting to the fact she knows about the Grineer Queens' origins *On the other hand, Steel Meridian and Red Veil's alliance seems to signify a "sword-and-shield" relationship; The Red Veil seeks out to purge the Origin System of evil, cutting down those who dare harm those whom the Steel Meridian guard. *After you complete A Man of Few Words, Clem sometimes replaces the Grineer collecting Insignias in the Steel Meridian room. *Following Operation: Rathuum in , the name of Steel Meridian's leader is Cressa Tal. **This may indicate some correlation between her and Shik Tal, due to their identical surnames. **Operation: Rathuum's announcement incorrectly called her Cressa M''al. **Cressa Tal, and indirectly Steel Meridian is the first syndicate to openly support the Tenno in a regular conflict in the Star Chart, mainly a bossfight. Ergo Glast and The Perrin Sequence follows this trend as with the new Ambulas rework. *Cressa Tal, the leader of Steel Meridian, is the one who tips the Lotus and the Tenno about a group of Defectors, who need help in Defection missions. *Steel Meridian is the faction that spearheads the rebuilding of Strata Relay (on PC version) during The Pyrus Project. Notes *If the player falls from '''General' to Enemy, the player will not be required to sacrifice items/credits when ranking from Enemy to General. de:Steel Meridian es:Meridiano de Acero fr:Méridien d'Acier Category:Syndicates Category:Update 15